


錄音室禁止進入

by yunnnn020



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *偽現實向*嘻哈隊胡搞瞎搞⋯⋯慎入*同一個設定，單篇之間不連貫*雖然很不合但寫文時的 BGM Aimer - Dawn





	錄音室禁止進入

**Author's Note:**

> *偽現實向  
*嘻哈隊胡搞瞎搞⋯⋯慎入  
*同一個設定，單篇之間不連貫  
*雖然很不合但寫文時的 BGM Aimer - Dawn

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
02  
⠀  
⠀  
桌上碳酸飲料外圍的水滴沿著杯柱緩緩流下。  
⠀  
⠀  
空氣瀰漫著不可言說的氣息，即使是開著空調的八月，也顯得十分黏膩，大概是隔著一片透明玻璃如狐狸一般奸巧笑著的哥哥，和身旁看起來過於衣衫不整的隊長哥哥導致的，所以大半夜的叫他來錄音是什麼意思，金珉奎不解的看向全圓佑，又在與含笑眼神對視之後低下頭來。短暫因為方才做著的事失去理智的崔勝哲握著他的手，藉力站起來，給不知所措的弟弟安撫的吻，他沒有明說，只是用指腹四處輕點和微微腫起的唇告訴金珉奎接下來即將要發生在此地的事。  
⠀  
⠀  
「珉奎明天沒有行程吧？」那人把耳機的一邊從他的一邊耳朵移開後輕聲問，似乎是知道弟弟的耳朵敏感而刻意在彼處停留，金珉奎被崔勝哲帶有意味的問法弄的輕顫，搖了搖頭之後抿起唇，而後被哥哥墊著腳尖用舌頭撬開了，緩緩的鑽進去使得他的雙唇之間有給他進入的空隙，是一個濕潤的吻。  
⠀  
⠀  
金珉奎沒過幾分鐘也和對方一樣衣服散亂，原來就只扣到第三顆鈕扣的白色襯衫門戶大開，崔勝哲沒戴上耳機不知道，但他可是清楚的配著全圓佑的表情聽見了對方有些沙啞的聲線，是每次做愛時猶如飢餓肉食動物一般的低吟，錄音空間與器材相隔的玻璃並沒有受到電腦螢幕的阻隔，反而能夠互相看清楚對方，他原先完全沒想過還有這樣子的功能。崔勝哲已經顧不得裝修沒多久的錄音室，只想遵從心裡的想法。  
⠀  
⠀  
潤滑劑是全圓佑事先放在裡面的，背對著站在麥克風前面的弟弟，崔勝哲輕而易舉的彎下身抹在手上，看似仔細慎重的做著潤滑，實際上專門往金珉奎的身體內探索著，內壁的皺褶一個不少的沾有微涼的潤滑，順帶好好的擴張完等待交合，他鮮少有這般經驗，只能憑藉著全圓佑和崔韓率平時的「訓練」幫忙金珉奎，以此來說，崔勝哲大概是最了解哪裡能夠快速挑起情意的人了。  
⠀  
⠀  
金珉奎此時靠著譜架才得以站立，雖然這不算是初體驗，但的確是崔勝哲少數幾次能以這樣的角色做愛，甚至來不及將東西取出便內射了，「乖。」全圓佑也一手握著自己的性器，另一面按著按鈕向透明玻璃的另一端說著，音質極佳的監聽音響放出來的聲音和原來的沒有太大差異，整個空間直至不久前還充斥著小聲的低吟，隔音極好的工作室在此刻與平時也無異。  
⠀  
⠀  
而他同時也隨著被音響放出來的聲音，呼吸又漸漸變得急促，加快手上的動作，幾乎是在金珉奎被略帶溫熱的東西拂過，並且流出液體之後，全圓佑也一起釋放出來，然後又鼓搗了什麼之後打開門給予了好幾個親吻。  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
然後再看那白色浪潮將我們選擇留下來的痕跡沖散，所以正確與否，根本沒有答案可言。全圓佑這才偷偷的把加密音檔放在電腦桌面的一角，還不忘在名稱上標註了愛心。


End file.
